Electronic devices may include several types of input components that can be used by a user for providing instructions or commands to the electronic device. For example, the input component may be a switch assembly including a button that may be moved to one of at least two different positions. The button may be aligned with a slider that can slide along a linear track. Consequently, as the button is moved from one position to another, the movement of the button causes the slider to slide along the track. A switch box can be coupled to the slider via an engagement member that can detect mechanical movement of the slider and translate this movement into electrical signals. These electrical signals can then be interpreted by other components of an electronic device in order to alter a functional state of the device.
Depending on the position of the switch box relative to the button, the engagement member may be subject to stresses that can cause it to break during normal and intended use of the device. Accordingly, improved switch assembly structures are needed.